


Wired Wrong

by AlienWriter (Sterlingsylverbullet)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Agender, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterlingsylverbullet/pseuds/AlienWriter





	Wired Wrong

The bottle of pills rattled in the principal's hand and he gave me a look of disapproval. "What was this doing in your locker, Miss Chase?"

I stared at the pills with a heavy heart and a lump growing huge in my throat. My tongue was dry and I couldn't even bring myself to whimper or say sorry. I curled my hands into fists, nails digging into my palms, and swallowed as hard as I could to force the words out. "I-I...Victoria said she could get me some meds for my anxiety and I agreed, I didn't know they were illegal or anything...I just really needed them and our parents won't put the money towards it 'cause they don't believe I'm sick."

"Miss Chase, your sister has come to me about your issues before and I don't believe you parents won't buy you the medication you need. I will let you keep this but I'm going to be sending a letter to your parents about this, they will decide what to do about it. Also, I expect to see you improving if you were taking this, understand?" he said, setting the pill bottle in front of me slowly.

I nodded quickly and tucked the bottle back into my bag quickly, standing. "Thank you so much, sir."

"And..." he continued, holding up a hand and giving me a hard look. "I'm going to be sending Nathan Prescott by later today to see how you're doing. From my knowledge he has similar conditions and it might help to talk to someone about it. You mustn't tell anyone about his issues, though. They're private."

I bit my lip hard and clenched my hands into even tighter fists but nodded and left, trudging towards the dorms where I would spend the rest of my day sulking until I had to see the asshole that was one of my sister's best friends. I hated Nathan Prescott with ever inch of my being and no matter how many times Victoria told me he was good or had a good heart, I wouldn't believe it. Not after he purposely released my bird into the forest only to get shot down by some hunter. Not after he beat the shit out of me the day after I met him because I "looked at him wrong".

I slammed the door to my room shut and tossed my bag onto the couch, grabbing the pill bottle and setting it on my desk where I would remember to take them every morning. I sat on the edge of my bed, bleary minded and tired.

" _Shit_..." I hissed to myself when I realized I was missing a test. "Too late now."

A knock on my door broke me from my pity party and I reached up to open it, surprised to see my sister standing behind it. She smiled slightly and entered, shutting the door behind her. "Hey, I heard Wells busted you for the pills. You cool?"

"No, I'm not cool. I have to see Nathan later today so we can talk or some shit," I sighed, laying back and folding my arms behind my head. I looked up at the various posters plastered to my wall.

"Nathan? Why?" Vic asked, sitting next to me. She tucked her feet up and fiddled with the necklace she always seemed to have on. The one our father had given her for her eighteenth when he couldn't even bother to give me a new sketch book.

I shrugged and fidgeted around in my pocket for my smokes, pulling out one along with my lighter. "Beats me - must have something to do with Nathan's issues or something. I figure you know about it considering he's one of your BFFs." I lit my cigarette and took a drag.

She huffed. "Ry, I can't stop being friends with him because you don't like him, it doesn't work like that. He's a nice guy once you get to know him, he's just misunderstood is all. Just give him a try, okay? Talk to him and find out about him and then complain to me about how much of a major dick he is. For me? Please?" She held out her pointer finger and wiggled it.

"Fine," I agreed, wrapping my own pointer finger around her's. "Now get to class, I'm taking the day off."

She left and I was left alone once more, an unnamable ache in my chest that seemed to be growing bigger each day I was alive. It was consuming me and I had no idea how to stop it and the more I thought about it, the more it throbbed. It was like a headache that you can't get rid of with Advil or a stomach ache that Tums doesn't fix.

I spent the rest of the day watching cartoons and rummaging around in my mini fridge for snacks. At around four, there was another knock on my door and I knew exactly who it was. As much as I wanted to tell him to fuck off and shove something extremely painful up his ass, I didn't. I unlocked my door and stepped aside slowly so he could debate whether or not he was going to come in. Eventually he did and he settled on one of the chairs that I had near my window.

He tossed a white carton on my coffee table. "Figured you'd need food, so..."

"Oh, how touching." I sat down and flipped open the cartoon, surprised to see my favourite meal of mashed potatoes, steak, and gravy. I accepted the fork he held out to me and poked at a piece of steak, popping it into my mouth. I ate in silence, occasionally looking up to see Nathan mesmerized by something in my room. He seemed out of it, like he wasn't all there.

When I had finished, I tossed the garbage and sat back down. " _So_..."

"Um, principal Wells said you've been having trouble with anxiety and he wanted me to talk to you. I don't know what to fucking talk about considering we hate each other and Victoria isn't around to keep the conversation going," he admitted, slipping his varsity jacket off to drape it across his legs. One of the first times I've ever seen him without his jacket and he did it in my room.

"What's your favourite meal?" I asked loudly, cursing myself for being so blunt.

"What?"

I cleared my throat. "You brought me mine so I was wondering...And how the hell did you know that was my favourite?"

He looked up at me and then looked down again, a pissed look coming back to his face. "I just did, alright? I see you eating it every time you're at the diner. And mine is pizza."

"What kind of pizza?" I inquired, tilting my head.

"Why does that matter?" he snapped at me.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I was just wondering. Vic wants me to get to know you fully before I go about bitching about you so I just figured I'd try, sorry..."

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

I brought my knees to my chest and gritted my teeth. "I'm craving a smoke..."

"Oh, uh." He stood and shoved his hands into his pockets, pulling out a pack of expensive smokes and a brand new lighter. He offered them to me. "Want one?"

"Not from you. For all I know they could be laced with something," I said, pulling out my own. I lit one and watched as Nathan settled back into the chair, a slightly hurt look crossing his face. I smoked three a day, that was my limit. No more, no less. It helped with anxiety and every chance I got I would sneak out of the school to take a break of fresh air - or smokey air.

He shifted. "What's the point of this?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "You don't seem like you wanna be here so why don't you just go?"

"I have a few hours to pass before the party tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Why spend it here? It's not like I'm gonna amuse you or anything, I'm not a freak show attraction at a goddamn carnival, okay? Just get out."

"That wasn't what I was-"

"Go, Nathan. _Please_?" I begged, giving him a sad look.

He stood quickly grabbing his jacket and heading to the door. "Well, there's a party down at the pool tonight. We don't normally have it there but your names on the VIP list if you're interested, just thought you should know." He closed the door once he left, leaving me alone to inhale my own hatred towards him.

I was half tempted to go to the party and just show people I wasn't a total loner. Being the sister of Victoria Chase was hard work, harder than I ever imagined it to be. If I was going to go, I was going to go all out and make sure I didn't look like a total dweeb standing at the sidelines with water. I never drank, I never did drugs, and I never planned on doing either of those things but Vortex Club parties were notorious for them. I wanted to go, but I had to be smart about it. And heaven knows I'm rarely smart about anything.


End file.
